Affinity
by Enchanted21
Summary: Hermione did the noble thing and saved her surly potions Professor, but along the way she was drawn to him, but Severus made it clear that he didn't see it the same way, yet her only escape from her dark past was at the castle...with him. *mature readers only
1. chapter 1

**Warning: Rated M there will be some lemons in future chapters, also there is Ron bashing, if that's not what you like then this story is not for you... I honestly have no problem with Ron, but that's just the way it plays out in my mind!**

 ***Harry Potter and all characters used do not belong to me, only the plot ;)**

 **May 3rd 1998:**

"Please wake up, I need you to..."

He thought he heard an angelic-like voice calling him back to the land of the living. He tried to respond but he felt his throat gurgle and throb. No, it couldn't be though; it was just an empty desire, foolish thinking. He knew it to be true since the agonizing depths of his despair reminded him of his doomed fate.

He didn't deserve to hope.

In the far reaches of his mind he knew what had happened, but he couldn't concentrate on reality. All he felt was coldness, like the chill was a permanent part of his body, settling into his bones dragging him more and more into the land of the dead. Yet, he felt alive, even if it was a horrible way to live. Pain felt like another extension of his body, something he could never get rid of, an old friend that would never leave. Something was wrong, he kept waiting for the blackness of death to take him, but it never did. He fought the fog that had settled around his thoughts if he could just remember… Death couldn't be this agonizing. It was short and permanent, a means to an end, yet... his end felt like it would never come.

His once sharp mind felt muddled and his consciousness felt out of reach, but he was sure something wasn't right. He surmised that he wasn't dead, he could be waiting to die but that also didn't add up, too much time had slipped away, his pitiful life should have been over by now. He tried to put the events he remembered in order, it was like putting puzzle pieces together that didn't fit

Play his part, fight, and die. He had done the first two without fault. So why did he not feel dead? He felt like he was in limbo. Maybe this was his punishment, forever in a state between life and death. How sadistically ironic, such in life he carried over his curse into death.

Time seemed to shift to mean nothing as his body convulsed to the new sensation. Instead of the raging pain that reached over his whole body, it was now replaced with hot sensations that prickled and traveled down his face and over his raw neck. The heat got incoherently worse, at first it was strangely pleasant, each increase of heat caused him to breath just a little better, but as he soon realized, it had a sinister consequence, a burning sensation had turned almost unbearable. Like someone set a fire directly on his throat. Maybe Hell was real and he was dead after all, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest that he would be on the attendance list.

Time seemed lost to him, it felt like his neck was on fire for decades, really it could've been seconds for all he knew, but then something he wasn't expecting happened. The pain abruptly stopped. He waited, not being a man to give into hope so easily that the burning indeed was gone.

His mind seemed to clear a bit more, making him realize that oxygen was filling his lungs, without any effort or aching for sucking in air to his jagged, sliced neck. Warmth touched his hollow face again, but without the pain he was sure would come. His black eyes flashed open to a very familiar, dimly lit room. When his sight adjusted, his vision was filed with auburn brown curls and wet tears staining delicate flushed cheeks, a face he recognized. A face he didn't think he would be so relieved to see.

The young witch let out a shaky sigh, not seeming the slightest bit bothered at her shared closeness with him. The usual proper Miss Granger now looked disheveled as her small fingers continued their slow sweeping down his lightly stubbled jaw.

"Severus, you're ok."

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since I've been on and I apologize! One of the members who help run the site told me I couldn't keep going with my founders story :( so it really discouraged me, but now I have found some inspiration so hope you all enjoy my new story! It is fully complete. Please favorite and REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**August 1st 2000:**

Severus Snape was not one to be prone to pace, yet here he was, in his chambers pacing like a fool. He knew he had to go to the great hall for the first feast for the professors, everyone would be in attendance since it technically was an unspoken mandatory dinner. Plus this was the grand re-opening of Hogwarts and a pre-celebration before the dunderheaded students took over the castle.

"Insufferable twits." He sighed heavily. He might not have to act like a complete arse now that he was no longer a spy but he still had no tolerance for incoherent babbling.

Yet this year seemed a little more bright for him and he had a sinking feeling he knew exactly why.

Miss Hermione Granger. If one was being honest.

It had been a little over two years and six months since he had seen her. Being the Gryffindor she was, she had stayed and helped get things back in order after the War, while also attending to him in his broken state. He knew he owed her his life, and probably much more, but every time he went to thank her, or to apologize for his harsh words in her youth he stopped himself. He always seemed to talk himself out of it, he knew she wanted to be his friend but instead he acted cold and withdrawn. He could have argued it was because he knew she deserved much better companionship than him, but really he didn't know how to open up to someone else. He had healed relatively quickly and had finally made up his mind to try and open up to the young witch, but soon after he could do for himself was the time when Hermione decided to take an extended holiday. A year after the War she had been accepted on without hesitation as the new transfiguration Professor but she had wanted to compete her O.W.L.S before the start of a new term.

The Professor was an intelligent man, he knew that he was most likely why she fled in the first place. Severus was determined to show her he was different. A man worth being saved.

Hermione debated the pros and cons of skipping dinner, like any logical person if the pros outweighed the cons then she would attend. Sure, she knew she was a cowardly lion for wanting to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that was sure to await her in the Great Hall and it would be dressed in jet black robes and piercing black eyes.

Being the overly organized women she was she got out a piece of parchment and began scribbling her list down:

 **Pro** : It would be nice to see everyone, Neville had joined on as the new Herbology Professor so at least she had one friend already.

 **Con** : Awkward, something she desperately tried to avoid since the age of 11. She knew she'd be welcomed back with open arms. Apart from one.

 **Pro** : It would most definitely make her heart kick into overdrive to see mister dress me up, dress me down, also known as the one and only Professor Snape. She had a hard time deciding if it was really a con rather than a pro.

 **Con** : If Professor Mcgonagall, now Headmistress, found out that she was ditching she would never hear the end of it and to top it off she had enough of Minerva's disapproving looks to last her two life-times.

The last one really counted as two, she was just scared enough of the elderly witch to convince herself to go.

Screw the brooding potions master. His message of stay the bloody hell away was clear. She could act like a civilized co-worker. She just hoped her heart would go along with her brain for once.

Pushing her arms though her robes she glanced in the mirror, not that it really mattered to anyone what she looked like.

"Good as it is going to get I suppose."

It still didn't stop her from taking her time.

She would have to run to dinner if she procrastinated any longer.

She knew she should've worn more than a thin camisole under her robes, she forgot how irritating they could be. She kept fidgeting with the side of her robes trying to twist and pull the fabric to somehow make it more comfortable. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was almost at the doors of the Great Hall but was too engaged in her pursuit to make the robes more comfortable that she tripped over something, more than likely her own sodding feet. Before she could react and brace for her fall; large hands enclosed around her waist, pulling her body flush against a firm chest.

"Miss Granger…" A velvet laced voice drawled behind her, a voice she would know anywhere. "Please do watch where you're going." Snape continued in the same tone, he didn't sound harsh, or like he was wearing a sneer. The professor almost sounded...concerned. Maybe she did fall and hit her head and now she was hallucinating. That sounded much more plausible.

But she doubted that her imagination was that good. Hermione felt the warmth of his strong hands around her waist.

Severus Snape was holding her. This was really happening and yet so surreal at the same time.

All she could do was manage a nod, since her mind was fully occupied in the fact that her body was pressed against his. The smartest witch of her age and all she could do was bloody nod.

 _Smashing_.

He slowly released her, making sure the witch was steady on her feet.

"Thank you." Bless Godric her brain to mouth function started working again. She turned around to face him. Severus politely nodded at her and gestured towards the open doors of the Great Hall. As they came to the table hope fluttered in her stomach. Maybe Snape wouldn't be as cold as she had initially thought. Maybe they could even become friends. She had to stop herself. Even though he had never came out and said he detested her, she got the message loud and clear in the time they had spent together.

She saw Neville giving her a warm smile and pointing to the empty row of seats next to him, as she started to sit down she was utterly shocked once again by the potions master who was about to take the seat next to her. Hermione couldn't help but give him a perplexed look.

"You know once you sit down it will be the seating arrangement till the end of the school term." She leaned towards him as she spoke.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Granger, but if it is alright with you I would like to sit with you."

His black eyes bore into her, seeking her permission.

Breath Hermione, she was a little shell shocked at the complete Jekyll and Hyde act that she hadn't found her voice quite yet...he must of took her silence as a rejection because he went to turn and leave. Without thinking she grabbed his hand which sent a pleasant electric current through her. Feeling the roughness of his fingers made her warm.

"I want you to stay."

Oh Merlin, she needed to get a grip. He defentily was going to go sit elsewhere now. For the third time tonight she was completely blown away by his behavior as Severus smirked at her and sat down next to the bewildered witch.

The rest of dinner went by slowly and without further conversation between her and Severus.

Her attention was grabbed by Neville who failed desperately at hiding his curious stares at her new dinner companion. Her friend asked her about Harry and Ron, she spoke in length about her brotherly best friend but breezed over the more painful topic of Ron. At least he didn't seem to notice.

She tried to give her full attention to Neville but found it to be exceedingly hard when every hair was at attention to the movements of the dark professor beside her.

Dinner was nearing it's end as the Headmistress summonded the sweets to the table after giving her lengthy speech about the new school term. Her and Nevilles conversation flowed easily with comfortable silences in between.

She listened to his stories about his summer holiday all while wondering why Severus hadn't left yet, she recalled all the mandatory feasts he was always the first to leave. She snapped out of her thoughts when Neville changed the topic of their conversation.

"I heard about what happened, is that why you took so much time off before the school term?"

It was the single question she didn't want to answer much less hear. Plus the only way he would ever know about it would be Ronald. Which only added to the despair that was welling up inside her.

Not trusting her voice she got up from the table, hiding her face behind a curtain of curls, and headed for her chambers.

Severus sneered at the twit Longbottom. He wasn't sure what caused Hermione to get so upset but he knew it was because of the big mouth sitting one seat over from him.

Snape got up in one fluid movement and without saying a word or really any sense of why he felt the need to go after the young witch.

He found her halfway to her chambers leaning against the cold stone wall of the castle with her head down. She didn't look to be crying, but trying to calm herself down.

He apparcohed her carefully, not even sure what he was going to do or say.

"Miss Granger, let me escort you back to your chambers." He said in a calm low voice.

She raised her head slowly, looking for his eyes, something inside of him tightened when he saw the utter despair that filled her gaze. The only other time he had saw that look was when he starred in a mirror.

Wordlessly he reached out for her hand and to his surprise she took it. He was trying not to dwell on how small and soft her fingers were, or how well her hand fit in his…

 _DIrty old man… He berated himself. You're trying to be her friend. Friends don't think about other friends hands...especially when they are upset._

They walked in silence, Severus knew that if she wanted to speak about what was upsetting her, she would. He wouldn't be the one to force it out of her. As they came to her door she spoke her password, which astonished him a little that she said it in front of him.

She turned to him and gave a shy smile.

"Thank you, it seems like I've been saying that to you a lot today." She said looking through her lashes at him as she tucked a stray curl out of her face.

"My pleasure Miss Granger." It was all he could come up with to say, not, 'no...thank you for putting up with me,' or 'thank you for saving my life,' not even 'I'm sorry for being the biggest arse in the whole wizarding and muggle world alike.'

She smiled up at him, lifting herself up on the tips of her toes. Severus was puzzled for a moment until her lips brushed lightly across his cheek, sending warmth throughout his whole body.

"Goodnight Severus." She wishpered, tickling his face with her breath. Before he could react she retreated through her door.

He realized he was standing there looking dazed, and also like a blazing fool when the the portraits staring childishly giggling at him. Giving them a dark look he sharply turned on the balls of his feet making his robes swish around him. He tried to keep an unpleasant look on his face, but it proved to be difficult when he could still feel Hermione's lips on his cheek. Without realizing it, he placed his hand on the spot where her soft lips touched.

 _What in Salazar's name was Hermione Granger doing to him?_

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please favorite and review. I labsouelty love hearing what you guys think! ~Enchanted21**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was a little worried after she pulled the stunt of leaving dinner without excusing herself properly, but Neville being Neville didn't make a huge deal of it, which she was extremely grateful for. It was something she just couldn't bring herself to talk about. She would be lying though if she said it was the only thing that worried her; she also was nervous about her standing with Severus after she surprised him with the kiss. She was prepared to apologize, saying she didn't even know what possessed her do do it, but a whole week had gone by with no trace of malice towards her like she was partially expecting from Professor Snape.

The hope for friendship didn't seem to want to go away, it just became more abundant. Especially since they held very pleasant conversations at almost every meal time, and even sometimes had intellectual debates, which secretly pleased her and reminded her how well versed and smart he really was.

It was still strange to her that Severus seemed to enjoy her company. It also was getting a little weird… she could of swore she would catch him looking at her while eating in the Great Hall or following her with his eyes when they passed each other in the halls. Or maybe she was finally cracking from the pressure she put herself through while being a student at the very school she now taught at.

Whatever it was, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out Professor Snape. Or why her heart did a flip every time she saw or even heard mention of his name.

Even though classes weren't starting for another three weeks she was glad the weekend was approaching. During the week she dedicated it to forming her lesson plans for Transfiguration for the whole term. It would be nice to put eveyrthing aside and relax.

Finishing up her plans, she tidy up her living space. She figured it wasn't healthy to spend so much time in her room. She decided to start making her way to the library to hopefully find a new book she hadn't read yet, which was highly unlikely but she was up for the challenge and it always was oddly soothing to be in the presence of so many books.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger!" She twisted her body around to see the Headmistress calling after her.

"Is everything ok Pro...Headmistress?" It was exceeding difficult to remember she was no longer a Professor.

Minervas soft features pulled into a small smile.

"Yes, yes, well I believe so. That's why I wanted to talk to you my dear."

Hermione must of wore her confusion on her face.

"Would you mind coming to my office for a cup of tea and a chat?"

"Of course." The witch nodded slowly, her plans of retreating to the calm Libary was abandoned. The young witch idly racked her brain as to what Mcgonagall wanted to speak to her about.

The pair sat down at her immaculate, over-sized desk while the Headmistress levitated the simple white teapot, pouring herself and Hermione a hot cup.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The elderly witch's eyes softened as her gaze moved to a pile of neatly stacked unopened letters to her right.

"I don't want to make you upset my dear, but as you know I have had all Professors fill out a list of who can and cannot owl you due to the horrid events of last year."

She swallowed hard knowing exactly why Minerva had so many letters next to her.

"You see, I noticed Mister Weasley owls you at least twice a day, and that is a more disciplined amount than usual. Can you tell me why you have chosen to put him on your no contact list?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, what could she say that wouldn't make the Headmistress go into a fit?

"I don't mean to pry dear, and I normally would leave your business to yourself, I'm only asking because he has requested several times to floo here to see you."

Apparently Hermione hadn't made herself clear enough to the red-headed git.

"We had a bit a falling out." She spoke softly, trying to keep a steady gaze with her old Professor. "I told him I didn't want to speak with him or see him for the time being...that-" The last part was harder for her to force out. "That I needed some time."

The old witch peered at her above her spectacles with parsed lips. Hermione knew she wasn't fooling the Headmistress in the slightest, but she hoped she wouldn't press the subject further.

"Like I said I don't like to pry." Minerva said as she brought the small tea cup to her lips. "But I do encourage you to tell someone weather that be me or someone else as to what's going on, seeming at it looks to be a serious matter."

Hermione looked away and just nodded. She wasn't sure she could even have the courage to speak about it to someone else.

"There's another reason why I bring this up." The elderly witch said carefully.

"Since the school has been rebuilt, I have found that it is a bit harder to put the same wards that are just as strong around the castle, which leaves us very vulnerable to outside attacks, especially since the War is still so freshly evident. Stray Death Eaters have been testing our protections recently."

Hermione wasn't aware she was holding her breath until she let out a considerable sigh. She had wondered about the protection charms and wards, if they had been able to reconstruct them successfully or not. She was quite sure she would be ale to trace back the same charms they used when Hogwarts was founded.

"I will do anything I can to help Headmistress." She felt silly for even having to say it, but Minerva smiled warmly at her.

"I knew you would, and we will definitely need you, but that wasn't why I brought it up entirely. The auror department is sending over a handful of their new recruits to help keep Hogwarts secure until we can figure out how to set up stronger protections."

Now it clicked. New recruits, so...Harry and Ron would be coming to the castle...She was sure she went white. She was supposed to be safe here. This place...the castle...Hogwarts, it was her home. She needed to remember to breath, Ron wouldn't try anything here of all the places, packed with witches and wizards. Would he?

She tried to reassure herself, but was failing miserably. Maybe she could avoid him entirely, after all it was a huge castle. Hermione kept seeing sernarios play out in her head, each one making her flinch just a little more than the last.

"Miss Granger?"

A velvet voice seemed to echo in her mind faintly.

Oh gods, how could she tell anyone that Ron couldn't come here. She had tried, and that just blew up in her face and cost her a whole family. It took every ounce of strength she had to come forward with the truth for it only to betray her horribly. How could she ever gain the courage to do it again?

"Hermione, can you hear me." This time, she knew she heard the familiar soothing voice.

Hermione wasn't even sure how long she had been sitting in the Headmistress's office, or even that she had closed her eyes. Her vision focused and she took in the welcomed sight of a straight lined face and strong jaw of Severus Snape.

She thought about how to explain her behavior to Mcgonagall and the potions master who was suddenly in front of her.

She saw him looking intently at her, she hoped he wouldn't be so rude as to use legitimacy on her without asking.

"Y-yes, sorry I'm ok." His black eyebrows knitted together like he was contemplating believing her or not.

He nodded his head once and straightened himself to stand.

"I will walk you back to your room, if you would just give me a moment to talk with Minerva."

Nothing about his statement was a question, and Hermione was honestly too worried and drained to argue, she lazily nodded and headed for the door. As soon as she stepped out she waited, even though he probably meant to wait all the way out of the office, but the curious witch in her wondered why she wasn't allowed to hear their conversation.

"Severus I am worried about her. To act in such a way about someone who used to be so close to her."

"Yes...and you say Weasley and Potter are coming here?"

She couldn't see them through the thick doors, but she could almost feel Minerva's sullen nod.

"I see - and she hasn't told you why she feels so adverse to Weasley?"

"No, but I am afraid it is something terrible, which is why I summoned you. I have noticed the way you are with her..."

"Minerva…"

He growled out, leaving the warning in his voice, it only made the young witch push herself closer to the door to hear their conversation.

"I don't disprove. Mcgonagall said quickly. "I called you here in hopes you would look after her."

"Miss Granger hardly seems to be the type to want to be looked after."

"Yes, well her safety means more than her wants at this point. The elderly witch left out a loud huff.

"I have tried to request that Mister Weasley not be apart of the Auror team that comes here, but the Minister went over my head and allowed it. So you see I am out of options, I am hoping that you would willingly help Miss Granger."

Severus was right about her not wanting to be looked after, but maybe if it was Snape doing the looking…

"I will keep her safe. Not that you didn't already know where I stood on the matter anyways."

"Thank you Severus."

Hermione pushed herself away from the door, turning her back to create a large enough distance in hopes it didn't look like she was eavesdropping.

"Hear anything you particularly liked Miss Granger?" Severus drawled close to her ear from behind her.

Chills ran down her spine into her toes as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She slowly turned around to see Snape standing over her. His charcoal eyes met hers, which made breathing a little difficult.

"Would you rather take a walk out by the lake?" He asked before she could respond to him. The witch wondered if she ever would get used to this less abrasive, almost...kind Severus.

There was a wide range of emotions running through her, and she knew she had to deal with what was going to happen, but at this moment there was nothing more that she would rather do than take a walk with the man who she couldn't get out of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus placed his long arm out for her to take. The feel of her delicate arm enclosing around his did terrible things to his insides.

As before, he wouldn't push her to talk, but he also wanted to make sure she knew that she was able to confide in him.

They walked at a leisurely pace, until they were enclosing on the Black Lake. The trees danced around them causing the bronzed leaves to fall gracefully to the ground. With each sweep of a the light wind more fell and swirled around them.

Severus peered out of the corner of his eye at the young witch, the wind blew her hair lightly, making her curls caress her face.

He stopped at the edge of the lake, releasing her arm so he could turn to face her.

Now that he could take in the full sight of Hermione, it registered again at just how beautiful she was.

Thoughts he still wasn't comfortable thinking about. It didn't help that the lovely Miss Granger acted well beyond her years.

His eyes swept over her face, seeing she held a soft blush on her cheeks, framed by her chestnut hair.

Without thinking, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, holding his hand there, he cupped her face gently, and was pleasantly surprised that she seemed to push into his touch.

"You don't have to talk about what happened with you a Mr. Weasley, I won't force you or use my...talents to find out." Even though he was close to doing just that in Minerva's office. He was curious to know why the two were at such odds, he had assumed they finally were together. Now he highly doubted it.

"I do want you to know that I am here to listen if you so wish."

He dropped his hand, a little reluctantly he noted. He was trying to gauge her reaction. Snape could almost see the wheels turning in her head, most likely trying to decide if she wanted to confide in him or not.

"Ron…" She drew in a large steadying breath. "He did, something over the summer holiday while I was staying with him and his family."

Severus had to clamp down on his tongue to stop himself from growling. The thought of anyone hurting her unsettled him more than he liked to admit.

"I don't think I am there yet to tell anyone what exactly happened." She steadied her breathing again, keeping her eyes cast down.

"But I want to tell you, just...not yet." She sighed, as if just saying those words made a heavy weight lift off of her. Before Severus could respond the witch let out a light giggle.

"And for reasons I can't explain, I feel...safe with you." Her thick lashes rose quickly so she could meet his gaze, he knew she was worried about his reaction and was waiting for some sour retort from the potions master.

"I'm glad you do, even if I don't deserve it. I'm sorry for the way I treated you while you were caring for me."

His heart raced, as he took in the somewhat shocked Miss Granger. He wished he could tell her all of his feelings, an odd sensation for him, but none the less true.

"There is no excuse for my behavior, and while I hope you'll forgive me, I also want to explain why I acted like such an arse."

He stepped a forward so he was closer to the young witch. He noticed how the red flare of her cheeks were more prominent and he hope it was a welcomed sign to his presence.

"I have never been close to anyone, for the obvious reason of the danger it posed while I was a spy, and unfortunately it was harder to let go of my previous tendencies than I thought." He brushed his fingers down her face, trying to sooth her, he could see the worry that his confession had etched into her forehead.

"So being the prick I am, I tried pushing you away when all I really wanted to do was pull you close, but because of my stubbornness and pride I drove you away before I realized I did not and would no longer do that." His fingers kept up their light strokes on her soft cheeks, but now it was solely for the purpose to touch her.

Hermione had taken her lip into her mouth, trying to bite back a grin. He was relieved that she wasn't afraid or put off by his confession.

"I forgive you Severus." His pulse jumped every time she said his name. He knew he was getting dangerously close to having more powerful feelings than just friendship towards her.

Though he couldn't be bothered to care at that moment as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to his chest for a hug.

 _Severus Snape hugging...truly what was this witch doing to him._

 _ **A/N: Please review...it makes me ever so happy! ;) ~Enchanted21**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Ron. Stop! Will you just tell me why you are so upset?"_

 _He stopped suddenly, turning on his heel, his eyes matching his fiery red hair._

 _"Why? WHY! Come on Hermione you're supposed to be bloody smart!"_

 _He spat, his words laced with venom._

 _"Would you just calm down and tell me why you're so mad?"_

 _He stomped forward, making Hermione blanch as Ron roughly grabbed her wrists yanking her to him, forcing his chapped lips on hers. His hold was starting to hurt as she struggled to break away from his unwanted assault._

 _"Because." He growls in her face. "You're supposed to be mine, and instead you were out shagging the greasy potions Professor!"_

 _He shoved her away like he was disgusted, and all she could do was stand there with her mouth slightly open._

 _"I- He was dying, someone had to save him! Do you understand how absurd you sound? He was bedridden for months."_

 _He rolled his eyes, acting like she was an errant child that just told a lie._

 _"Must of been awful convenient then. Just strip your knickers and go then?"_

 _"RONALD! Stop this, I didn't do anything, or haven't you forgotten Severus Snape thinks I am an insufferable know it all! I did not sleep with him!"_

 _She felt drained from the constant arguing Ron and her seemed to always do. It didn't help that he decided the one and only way to solve his nightmares from the War was found at the bottom of a bottle._

 _"Oh so just a quick shag then, no sleeping?" He shrugged nonchalantly as he crossed his arms._

 _She would of hexed the prat if she had remembered her wand._

 _"You are just mad because I told you I just wanted to be friends after we kissed! Stop acting like you own me, because, I have news for you, you don't Ronald."_

 _She saw him come to life in a way she had never witnessed before. Every ounce of her wished she had just walked away and held her tongue._

 _He closed the gap between them and raised his hand towards her face…_

Hermione sprung up from her bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest.

She gulped in air, trying to calm herself down.

It was just a nightmare. A stupid memory that refused to release its claws from her mind.

She collapsed down in her bed, it was still early morning but she knew she would be up for the day.

She figured she would be having more nightmares than usual due to the fact that Ron would be at the castle in less than two weeks, right before the school term started.

The rational part of her brain told her to tell the Severus the truth, she even could pull her memories to show she wasn't lying, but the emotional part of her was scared, what if the same thing happened when she tried to tell Molly? She didn't think she could lose him.

She shuddered as the memory flashed through her mind.

She knew him better now, and she was sure he would believe her. He was her friend in every sense of the word.

But...she wasn't blind, she knew something had shifted in hers and Severus's friendship. The way he held her by the lake just days ago was a clear sign of that. There were also less noticeable signs, like they way he didn't push her to talk, or how his eyes always found hers.

Each time she thought about him, excitement flooded through her.

She knew her feelings for the wizard ran deeper than just friendship.

"Argh…" she growled as she threw the pillow over her face. Who would've known that she would fall for Severus Snape.

As soon as Hermione gathered her things for a shower a swift knock at the door sounded.

She grumbled slightly as she went to open the door, it was like people knew when she was in the middle of something.

She blinked a few times after she saw who was standing there.

"Severus? Come in. Is everything ok?"

He was making room visits now she noted. silently pleased by his presence. He didn't take her offer on entering her room though.

"Yes Miss Granger, everything is fine. I came by to ask you…" he trailed off as his eyes wandered down her hungrily before snapping back up to her attention.

"Maybe clothes are in order before I come in."

Oh gods...her hands hugged at her robe quickly, a very thin most likely see through robe. Merlin, she wished the floor when open up and swallow her. She was sure she turned the brightest shade of red.

"Not that I mind the view…" His deep voice vibrated through her. "But...it would make it easier to concentrate."

His words made her insides clench, he was...flirting? With her? Hermione realized her mouth was open and she immediately snapped it shut. She wondered what he would do if she dropped her robe and…no, not a good train of thought. He would most definitely hex her.

She didn't think she could last much longer under his piercing stare; plus she was at a loss for words, leaving the door open so he could step in so she could make a hurried retreat to her bedroom to put on proper clothes.

Dear Godric, she was in trouble. She sighed as she rested her head on the bedroom door. She almost threw herself at Snape. There was no question now, she most definitely wanted him.

Holy Salazar she looked mouth watering in her skimpy robe. It took all his restraint not to act on his desires. Plus, he didn't think he had ever seen someone blush so much in his existence he thought as he walked into her chambers. He smiled to himself seeing the various books she had laying around along with a pretty extensive library that occupied most of her walls. Much like his room. He was a little shocked to see that her chambers weren't draped head to toe in Gryffindor colors but more of a green color scheme, to the Professors astonishment.

He decided on scanning the books on one of her shelves to pass the time. He had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to deny his feelings for the young witch anymore. While he knew he didn't deserve her, and there was a very good chance she didn't see him that way, he still had to try. Almost dying puts life in perspective. He also knew she was hiding something, something that seemed to hurt and scare her deeply. Even if she rebuffed his advances he would still protect her from whatever nightmare she was running from.

Hermione pulled him from his thoughts as she exited her room with her chin held high. Just like her to try and show her previous act didn't embarrass her. Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling at the amusing witch. She came to stand next to him, eyeing the book he snagged from her shelf.

"You like Shakespeare?" Her thin eyebrow rose.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." He quoted before he could stop himself.

He was pleased to see her blush.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream is one of my favorites."

He placed the book back where it belonged and turned to face her again. Her curls hugged her face, flowing down to her shoulders. He felt his pulse race as he took in her naturally beautiful features. Maybe instead of confessing his feelings he could just snog her senseless.

As if she had read his thoughts, her breath became more shallow and it looked as if she were battling a war of decisions inside her. Looking more resolved she closed the still small gap between them, raising herself up to him. He didn't hesitate to lower his mouth to hers.

It felt like a volcano erupted inside of him and shot down to his core. Not daring to move his lips from hers he wrapped the witch up in his arms, so she was firmly pressed against him. Causing a satisfying moan from Hermione. She opened her mouth to allow him in, letting him run his tongue on her bottom lip, drawing an intoxicating moan from the beautiful witch. He felt his body responding to her. Severus didn't know how he'd ever tear himself away, the feeling of her mouth on his made his heart race. Her tongue swept over his, making him groan. He reluctantly pulled away before she felt his growing arousal for her.

She warmly smiled at him, with her small hands still resting against his chest. "You wanted to ask me something?" She said a little breathlessly.

He just shook his head with a smile. Always so eager.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner?

"I'd love to." She responded grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

"A muggle restaurant? I'm surprised."

Hermione took in her surroundings as they followed the hostess to their table. The walls were a darker cream, with rustic dimmed lights hugging them. Each table held a single candle in its center giving off a very warm feel.

"Yes, well my father was a muggle." He said simply as he sat down. Giving her a slight smile.

Sitting down at the small table that was tucked in the corner. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to him smiling at her.

She had tried to bring up their kiss earlier that evening after he asked her to dinner. She was afraid that Snape would think she was a silly girl for wanting know exactly what that meant for them, she couldn't help it though, this was a big step for her.

Hermione hated the doubts she had instilled in herself. If only she could forget her past and a certain red-head...

"Hermione…" He pulled the witch from her darkening thoughts. She loved when he called her by her given name, reveling in the way it sounded with the thick tone of his voice.

"Hmm?"

"I-You look lovely tonight." She felt the burning of her cheeks. Even though it sounded like that wasn't what he was originally going to say.

"You look handsome as well." And he really did. Ever since he let go of the pretense of being a spy he looked...healthier. His hair was still long and jet black but it looked soft instead of greasy, the bags under his eyes were gone and he had more life in them. She idly wondered if he had used a glamor on himself to make his teeth look awful, or if he just fixed his teeth because they looked straighter and whiter than hers and her parents were dentists, so that was saying a great deal. Her eyes continued their trail down his face, he had a strong jaw as well, which only added to his new found handsomeness.

The waiter came and went, and they both held a comfortable conversation, occasionally sipping her wine before the food arrived. Well sipping her third glass, it always seemed to calm her down and make her braver.

"Tell me something about yourself?" She almost laughed. What could she say that he either didn't already know or would be beyond bored to hear.

"I'm not sure if I have anything you would be interested in hearing." She smirked.

"I find that I am interested in everything you say." He said matter of factly.

She wasn't sure why everything he said made her blush to her roots. She gave his question some thought. Idly brushing her finger around her wine glass.

"Well...everyone thinks my favorite subject is charms but...it's not." This caught his attention, he tilted his head with a puzzling look.

"No? I have to say I am one of them who thought it was one of your more favored subjects."

"Well...see, I didn't exactly like to mention I favored this particular subject due to a certain Professor. I've always loved the 'subtle science and exact art of potion-making." She quoted with a small smile as she sipped her wine.

He lightly chuckled at her exact quote to her first day in his class. It seemed to surprise her less and less when he laughed. Behind the black robes and dark hair was actually a humorous, sweet Severus. She was glad he let her see this side of him.

"Now it makes sense that you were my best student. Those who love what they do tend to try and do it well." He smiled as he took a drink of his firewhiskey. 'Best student?' Another compliment from him and she'd probably jump in his lap.

"True, and it is how I was able to save you." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"I am not sure what I did to deserve your kindness but I am glad you did, or I wouldn't of had the pleasure of going on this date with you." She didn't think she could blush anymore, but somehow she had. She probably was going to melt right into the floor at this rate.

"I always knew you were fighting for the Order. Even though your words hurt, I knew you didn't mean them. I mean after all Voldemort would of killed you if you showed any favor towards me. Even then I understood that."

He looked slightly taken back by her honesty.

"I suppose you are the brightest witch of your age for a reason." He smiled at her warmly.

She looked around the restaurant again when the their conversation fell into a comfortable silence. She chided herself for not realizing more that it indeed was a very romantic setting, her and Severus even sat close together. She was so caught up in how nervous she had been to be here with him, it slipped her notice. If she moved her leg that was crossed just a fraction she would rub the inside of his thigh.

The thought made her insides tingle, and if she didn't know better it was like Snape had heard her thoughts. He was gazing intensely in her eyes, and oh gods it made her want him. Hermione's hands were placed on top of the table and he reached out and started stroking the tops of her fingers. It was a simple touch but heat flashed down her body.

The three glasses of wine made her feel more brave than she was. Her foot lightly grazed the inside of his leg, but it was enough for him to silently gasp. He placed his hands under the table, which she thought was to stop her assault but then she felt a warm hand on the top of her knee. He didn't move and neither did she, both of them waiting for the other to make their move.

Again she rubbed his thigh with her foot, harder this time, moving her foot farther up his leg. His hand grew tighter on her knee, and she relished in the feeling. His eyes never moved from hers as he caressed further up her leg, his fingers brushing the inside of her thigh, it took all of her not to convulse in pure pleasure at his touch.

"Ok, chicken parm with asparagus for the lady…" The waiter called as he put it gently in front of her. "and...the smothered pork and potatoes for the lad." The lanky man placed Severus's food in front of him, breaking their intimate moment.

She realized her breathing became labored when the waiter raised a questioning eyebrow at the pair. Snape left his hand on her thigh, squeezing gently, trying to remind her to breath.

"Thank you." Severus said calmly, like she had no effect on him. How disappointing she almost pouted. She knew she couldn't make a half intelligible statement at the moment.

As soon as the waiter left Snape looked at her again.

"You look disappointed?" The candle light flicked over his face showing his frown.

Hermione was never one to hold her tongue. Plus, she wasn't sure how many more months she could endure their careful dance. Sod her embarrassment, they had kissed for Merlin's sake, she wasn't going to hold back her feelings from him now.

"Do I not...effect you?" She said quietly. "I mean, all I know is we're not just friends anymore, at least I don't think we are. Unless you kiss and touch all your friends that way?"

She had to bite her lip to keep from babbling on. It was a bad habit she had when she was nervous.

Severus leaned in so his lips were brushing Hermione's ear. The warmth that radiated off of her could have heated the whole restaurant.

"If I could have my way, I would be ravishing you right now, but one, we are in a public setting, and two, I don't think you'd like if I ripped your pretty black dress off."

Hermione let out a small gasp as she felt a wanting pulse between her legs. She crossed her legs tighter in hopes to ease the throbbing.

She looked in his onyx eyes, and saw the desire there. They were tucked into a corner…she found herself again wanting to throw herself at the alluring potions master.

"Let's go then."

He flashed her a smile as he lightly laughed.

"As eager as ever Miss Granger. I think first…" He held up a single stem of asparagus. "You should eat."

What? How in the bloody hell could she even think about eating when he had almost talked her into an orgasm.

She knew she was glaring, but he continued smirking at her.

"You'll need your strength." His silk voice said seductively as he bit the top off the green vegetable.

Good Godric, she didn't think he could make eating so sexual. It slightly disturbed her that her dinner was turning her on. Well at least the piece that his lips were wrapped around.

He wasn't going to give up on her eating. Well, she was a smart girl, she could make him rethink that notion.

She grabbed the asparagus from her his hand, slowly placing it in her mouth, she slid it in slowly, never looking away from his eyes. His gaze was fixed on her intently. She glided the vegetable back out of her mouth.

"Mmm…" she almost moaned as she nibbled a little of it off. She felt silly, she had no clue at how to be sexy. She had never even tried...

She inwardly cheered and she saw his calm composer momentarily break as shock fluttered across his face.

Good. She was getting to him.

"What do you think you're doing? He lightly growled in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She fiend innocence. "I'm just eating dinner like I was told."

"Clever witch." He placed a small kiss below her ear. "Are you sure you want to play this game." Severus spoke as he moved away to look at her.

She answered by slowly placing a piece of chicken in her mouth, seductively moaning at its flavor.

"Have it your way." He smirked, removing his long fingers from her leg.

She almost frowned as the warmth left her thigh. She was quite enjoying his hands on her.

He lifted a small piece of asparagus to her lips, and she opened as he placed it in. She was expecting a lingering touch, or for him to place his hand back on her leg...but nothing.

He gave her another small bite of the vegetable, again not touching her.

The blasted man was doing it on purpose.

Fine. She could be just as frustrating. She hoped… a thrill ran through her, she had not once in her life felt this way towards anyone and it excited her just as much as it scared her bloody senseless.

This time she used her fingers to pick up the cut up piece of chicken.

She sucked off the excess juices off her fingers, carefully guiding her tongue around, licking her finger completely clean. She felt Severus eyes on her, watching her carefully. She hoped she looked sexy and not like a fool.

"May I have a bite?" She gave him a questioning look, but proceeded to give him a bite of her chicken. When she placed the food in his mouth he lightly grasped her hand..

Hermione's eyes went wide as Snape moved her finger in and out of his mouth slowly, sucking his way down and back up. Her stomach clenched deep at his action, she was sure her knickers would be soaked after this. He released her, giving the witches finger one last lick. He let her hand go and went back to his no touching policy.

Bloody hell, she was in trouble. She re-crossed her legs in hopes to soothe the ache between her legs.

"Enjoy that?" She spoke, after she found her voice again.

"It was the best chicken I've ever had." He said playfully while he placed a bite of his dinner in his mouth, making her gaze drop to his lips. She watched as he lazily chewed the pork, making the muscles in his jaw come to life.

The rest of dinner went just the same, always waiting for him to touch her. He definitely knew what he was doing. Finally when it was time to go, excitement washed through her.

He insisted on apparating since she had drank, but she so graciously pointed he had drank as well, but Snape proved to be more stubborn than she was. Who would've thought?

"Thank you for walking me to my room." She looked up at him, making her heart jump, seeing the desire in his eyes.

"My pleasure, as always."

"Would you like to come in?" She said a little nervously, she knew what she was asking without saying it.

"I'd love to."

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter ran a little long...but I do love writing seductive scenes! Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think in a review. ~Enchanted21**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will switch back and forth between Hermione and Snape, I am hoping to make the transition clear. Also...trigger scenes are coming up in next CH. Rated M for a reason.**

His heart had never beat so fast or so loud, even in all his days with the Dark Lord. Severus was still getting used to the way the young witch made him feel. Though, one thing was for certain he wouldn't leave her unless she wished.

He stepped into her now familiar room, he sensed this was a big step for her by the way she was acting, he just didn't know why. He had a sinking suspicion it was due to the daft Weasel.

Hermione was having a minor panic attack, she knew she wanted the man that was now standing in her chambers, but the small voice that had major insecurities kept yelling in her head that she was going to get hurt again. Her heart told her with assured certainty that Severus would never hurt her that way. Ever. But her mind wasn't convinced. The pain of her past that she worked so hard on putting behind her, made an appearance. She didn't want to feel like this again. Turning, she faced Snape and without thinking threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a frenzied attempt to make the pain go away and to convince her mind to forget. Just forget…

Snape felt the tension in her body, it was coming off her in frantic waves. She seemed to be pushing herself to do something she wasn't sure she wanted. He lightly wrapped his hands around her arms, breaking the kiss as gently as he could. When he looked down at her, the wetness behind her eyes surprised him. Momentarily scared that he had offended her, he pulled her into a hug.

"Love, don't do anything you don't want to do." She shivered in his arms, taking in a ragged breath. She was trying not to cry… What in the bloody hell did Weasley do to her.

"I…" She said shakily, sucking in another breath to steady her voice. "I want to be with you…but…" She inhaled deeply again, whatever it was; he knew it was hard for her to say. "Maybe I should tell you what happened first before you decide if you want to be with me."

That took him by surprise.

"Only tell me if you want." He spoke into her hair. "because I promise you nothing will make me change the way I feel about you." He held her just a little tighter, reassuring her of his words. He knew no matter what happened in her past, he would accept her fully, just as she was.

She pulled away to look at him. "Ok, but I want you to know. I'm just not sure I can say it…"

He was trying to gauge if she was doing this just to try and prove something, but it looked as if she really need him to know.

"You're skilled at legilimency, look into my mind." The witch said quiet assurance.

It took momentous amounts of trust to allow someone into their mind willingly.

"Only if you're absolutely certain Hermione, you have to allow me in, completely. The mind...it is complex, and layered."

"Yes, I know. I trust you." She leaned up, molding her soft lips to his.

She poured her emotions into the kiss, showing him just how much she trusted him. He responded to her lips, depending their kiss as he held her close again. Before his emotions took over he unwillingly broke away.

"Look into my eyes." He spoke, as he rested his forehead against hers. "Try and think on what you want to show me, it will be less exhausting if I don't have to pull back the thoughts in your mind."

"Ok." She whispered.

"And...if at any time you want to stop, then do so." His satiny voice fell around them.

She slightly nodded in agreement, as she gazed into his eyes.

Her nerves clawed at her insides, but she knew she wanted this. Letting out a deep breath she concentrated on what she wanted to show him.

 _Here goes nothing_


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING VIOLENT SCENES AHEAD**

 _Swirls of bright images flashed through his mind, as the world around him fell away._

 _He briefly saw her with him when he was healing right after the war and the hurt that occupied her lovely features when he sneered at her words._

 _You blundering idiot. He bitterly thought._

 _Then he saw when she left, returning to the barrow, multiple images flickered through her thoughts of Weasley drinking, lots of drinking. Of her trying to make him stop, his family leaving every time he was smashed. Which was quite often._

 _He saw his mood swings, and temper towards Hermione._

 _Finally her thoughts settled on one image. It looked like the two were arguing, they were in a large field just outside the Burrow._

 _Hermione looked to be fuming as she yelled at the Weasel._

 _"You are just mad because I told you I just wanted to be friends after we kissed! Stop acting like you own me, because, I have news for you, you don't Ronald."_

 _Then suddenly her features changed into something he rarely saw displayed on the witch. Fear._

 _"You know it all bitch!" Weasley spat. His hand came down hard on her face._

 _Hermione grasped the side of her cheek, blinking back surprised tears._

 _Severus barely contained the rage that boiled up inside of him as the bastard hit his witch. He had to remain calm to keep control in her mind. He focused again at the memory in front of him._

 _Snape saw the realization wash over the the red-heads face. He turned and and almost ran away. Leaving a shocked Hermione, alone, in the dark._

 _He dived deeper as he felt the pull of a new image come to the forefront of her mind._

 _"Mione-ee…" Wesealy stumbled closer with his arms out as Hermione backed away. "I already s-said sorry a hunder-ended times-s." The redhead slurred. "Ya have to forgive me at s-some point." Hermione just glared at him as he turned and locked his glassy eyes on a bag that was nestled into the corner._

 _"Yeeer leaving?" He said in the same drunken tone._

 _"Yes Ronald. I can't be around you. If you refuse help, and won't help yourself then there is no point of me staying here. Why do you think your parents are always gone? They can't stand to see you like this and neither can I!"_

 _That made him mad. His whole face fumed when he turned back to the witch._

 _Ron stepped closer again, backing her up against a wall._

 _"Yeeer NOT l-leaf-inggg me! Your mine...member!" He shoved her up against the solid wall, grabbing her wrist, holding them above her head. He shoved his lips roughly on her._

 _Severus kept having to remind himself that he couldn't help since this was just a memory._

 _"Ronald stop!" Hermione gasped between his harsh kisses. She desperately struggled to break away._

 _"No." He growled as he kept pushing himself on her._

 _"You're nothing-g without me-e! No one wants a pri-sss-y swot like you-u." He pushed her against the wall again, harder this time knocking the breath out of her._

 _"STOP!" She shouted, still wriggling beneath his assault._

 _"No ones-s herrree, you said so yer self." He slurred again, yanking her pants down._

 _Tears spilled over her eyes, and it made every ounce of Snape ache. He was going to do more than kill the Weasel when he got his hands on him. Yet torture didn't seem like enough._

 _"You want this-s" he hissed." He had managed to release himself of his pants "It is all you can get-t." He shoved her legs apart, as he tore her underwear away. "You even said the slimy Snape didn't even want you..how pat-thetic." This time ripping her shirt to expose her to him. Hermione tried to kick away from him, but he just shoved her back, causing a crunching sound in her abdomen._

 _Severus felt sick, everything seemed to make more sense to him now. Though the words cut him deep, if only he would of opened his mouth sooner, she might of stayed with him and would of not endured what the bastard was about to do to her._

 _He felt Hermione violently pull away from him, he didn't hesitate to release her mind._

He came back to reality to find a gasping witch, weeping uncontrollably. Without saying a word, he's scooped her up in his arms and cradled her as tight as he could against his chest. The pure fury that rushed through his system for Ronald Weasley calmed as soon as he held her.

He would never let another soul harm her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Sexual Scenes**

Her eyes felt heavy when she reluctantly opened them. Feeling the warmth seap into her, she was much too comfortable to wake up. Hermione realized just exactly why that was.

Strong arms were wrapped around her, with Severus pressed into her back. Hermione was also in her night shirt and pants, she never recalled getting changed, she filtered through the events of the night. She remembered crying, well more like sobbing herself to sleep in the potion master's arms. Though she didn't remember making it to her bed. He must of carried and changed her...

Severus Snape was truly a gentlemen she thought with a smile.

Her heart felt lighter, he knew her darkness and yet he still stayed even though she was forever broken. The witch slowly turned in his arms, careful not to wake him, so she could face him. He looked so peaceful as she ran her hand over his face, tracing the lines in his cheek.

"Good morning." He drawled, with his eyes still closed, making her shiver with pleasure.

"Sorry for waking you up." She went to remove her hand, but his fingers suddenly pressed her hand down back to his face.

'Please...don't stop." She smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Thank you." She said softly as she ran her fingers down his face again. His thick eyebrows knitted together in a questioning expression.

"For staying with me while I was a blubbering mess." His features seemed to relax.

"I will always stay with you unless you wish me gone." Her heart fluttered. She doubted she would ever want him to leave. She drew her face closer, lightly kissing his lips. He groaned at the feeling, which made her kiss him harder. They moved their lips together as she opened her mouth, granting him access to her tongue. Heat rushed through her and settled between her legs. The wizard sucked her bottom lip, causing a long moan to be pulled out of Hermione. She rubbed up against him, wanting to cause friction. Her hands fisted in his hair, as he pushed her closer to him, his fingers ran down her back and lightly squeezed her butt, making her moan into his mouth again. Severus pulled her on top, so she was straddling him.

He broke away from their fervent kiss, as he settled his hands on her hips.

"If you wish me to stop, just tell me and I will." His husky tone filled the air around them.

"I need you." She gave him the most alluring look he had ever seen as she bent back down and kissed him again, grinding her pelvis into his erect member.

"Promise you'll stop me if it's too much." He spoke against her lips.

"I promise." With that, he sat them up, so she was sitting in his lap facing him. He knew he needed to be slow, even if she didn't think so.

He slowly grasped the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. She understood what he was meaning to do. She raised her arms above her allowing him to pull off her shirt.

Her milky skin looked mouthwatering against the deep red of her lacy bra. He ran his hands down over her breasts causing a pleasant mewl from the witch.

He placed a kiss on the top of one of her lovely mounds. "I believe red might be a new favorite of mine." He said against her skin.

She giggled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gods did it feel good. Every sound, touch, and kiss ignited more of the fire that was inside of him for her.

Only for her.

He unclasped her bra making it fall off, revealing the most perfect set of breasts. They fit perfectly in his large hand, he swept his thumb over her nipple causing it to harden. Making her buck against him from the sensations he was causing.

"You're wearing way too many clothes" she moaned.

"By all means…" he gestured to himself, leaning back so she could undress him.

Her small fingers made quick work of his buttons. Hermione moved her hands to the top of his shoulders and slid his shirt down. She was pleasantly surprised to feel the hard muscle of his arms under her hands, and even more shocked to see how fit he actually was. Looks meant little to her, but dear Merlin did he have a nice body.

His hands traveled up her back, pushing her into him, as he placed small nips along her neck, electing sounds of pleasure from her lips.

She smelled just a divine as she looked. Aromas of lilac and vanilla filled his senses as he nuzzled his face in her neck, licking and sucking his way down her body.

He laid her back down on the bed gently. Planting another kiss on her lips.

"I believe you're wearing far too much clothing." He drawled in her ear.

His lips trailed light nips down her chest to her stomach, making her wiggle beneath him. A feeling he could get quite comfortable with.

He stopped at the edge of her pants, trailing one long finger slightly under the fabric, it only made her squirm more.

He removed her pants along with her knickers, so she was totally exposed to him.

He gazed down at her, raking hungrily over her body with his jet black eyes.

"You truly are exquisite love." Her blush crept over her cheeks, she had never been looked upon with such desire. She could care less that in technical terms this wasn't her first time. It was to her, this is the way it was supposed to feel. Like coming together while falling apart all at that same time.

She watched intently as he removed the last piece of his clothing, freeing his large shaft.

Good Godric, she wondered if it all would fit.

"Don't worry pet, we will go slow." He racked his hands down her, stopping to massage one of her breasts, while his other hand found her swollen clit. Severus, swirled his finger around, making Hermione gasp in pleasure. He gradually pressed one finger inside of her wet walls, making his dick twitch with anticipation.

"Ohh!" She couldn't help moan loudly as his finger worked inside of her.

"That's right love, let me hear you." He inserted a second finger, she was so deliciously wet already and it was all for him. He pumped his fingers faster until he could hear her juices smack against her clit.

"Oh god!" She cried, as she thrusted against his hand. He felt her walls start to clench around him, she was close to cuming.

He removed his fingers, before giving her the release she so desperately needed. He wanted to feel her cum around his cock.

She looked up at him, as he sucked off her juices from his hand. Holy shit, she didn't think she had seen anything more erotic in her life.

"Merlin, you taste divine. I will have that delicious pussy soon, but I don't think I can last much longer."

He positioned himself above her, rubbing his hard shaft against her entrance.

"Please Severus!" She grinded against him.

"What do you want Hermione?" He whispered in her ear.

"You, I want you." She gasped, digging her nails in his back.

He eased into her opening, bit by bit until he was all the way inside. The feeling almost made him spill into her.

"Are you ok?" Her eyes were shut and a lovely 'O' shape formed her mouth.

"Yes...please move!" She tried moving her hips up but he held her still with his pelvis, he wanted her to absorb the feeling, and get used to the fullness.

He drew his shaft back out and slowly pushed back into her.

"Ahhhh...fuck..yes…" his dick pulsed inside of her at her dirty words; she tightened her hold on his back, the witches nails ignited swells of longing in him. He started pushing in and out of her faster, with each pump of his dick she matched him, meeting her hips to his thrusts. He felt her walls clamp around his cock.

"Cum for me Hermione." He grunted as he pumped into her feeling his own release wanting to push through him.

"Agghhh!" She let go completely. Hermione had so much pleasure going on inside of her, the only thing she could possibly do is feel her body react. She felt like melting and exploding all at the same time. She didn't have any control and it was maybe the only time in her life when she was not worried about anything but that very moment.

 **A/N: It is almost impossible to describe and orgasam! So I hope it worked for you guys ;) I decided to make this sex scene a little softer since the previous chapter was so emotional for our characters...**

 **please review! Thanks loves! ~Enchanted21**


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope you're ok with doing that again." She traced his chest with her slim finger, while she propped herself up on her other arm. Hermione was happily sated and slowly coming back down to earth.

"I can assure you, I have no objections to that." He said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"But…" He turned towards so he could caress her face. "Only is you'll be only mine."

She couldn't help the face splitting grin that tore across her lips, she never would've thought that Severus Snape would ask her to be in an exclusive relationship. She knew the feelings that bubbled up inside of her were more than just deep liking, she just wasn't at a place where she could admit how she truly felt. She could show it tjoigh

She all but launched forward, seizing his lips in a fiery kiss.

"I assume that is a yes then, either that, or this is by far the best rejection I've ever had."

Hermione just giggled and nodded her head. Her life had seemed to become much brighter since Severus had become apart of it again, it was almost perfect, if there was such a word.

Almost

Her thoughts reminded her, she still had to face Ron. She had no idea what to expect. No one knew the truth about how he was now, well besides Snape, and that in itself worried her. She felt how angry he was when he was in her mind. She detested Ronald, but she knew she didn't want him dead.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Severus broke her out of her thoughts, kissing just under her collarbone. It seemed no matter where he touched it shot pleasure through her.

"Just thinking about when Ron and Harry get here." The potions master's face darkened immediately at the mention of the redheads name.

"Yes, well I think I have an idea of how to deal with Mr. Weasley." He said solemnly.

"Severus…"

"I won't kill him." His voice lightened a little. She nodded slowly. Feeling like a coward for being frightened.

"Everyone will know won't they?" She knew it was petty, but she wished desperately that no one would have to know what happened to her, she felt like it was her fault, which meant everyone else might too.

Severus doesn't. She thought, if everyone else thought she was lying, and he didn't, wouldn't that be enough?

Yes, it would.

"Hermione, what happened to you…" he sucked in a calming breath. "It wasn't your fault." He looked deep in her honey eyes, almost pleading for her to believe him. "That vile excuse for a man forced himself on you. Just because you were once his friend with the possibility of more doesn't give the right for him to take what was not given." Severus kissed the tear that slid down her cheek, she wasn't even aware she had started to cry. "If people choose not to believe you, then that is their problem, but the ones who truly love you will always be at your side."

She knew he was right. In theory she knew she had it in her to conquer this, it was just a little harder said than done. But being the women she was, she was going to face her tainted past head on.

Hermione knew if he was by her side she could get through anything.

 **A/N: Sorry this was a tad short. Please share your thoughts; I do love hearing them! ~Enchanted21**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione finally had managed to squeeze in a bath between all her busy scheduling. As she sat in the deliciously warm water she pondered the past week. Her and Snape had been pretty open about their relationship status, she was surprised that it didn't take long for the curious stares to die down. Though, after she thought about it she supposed before they confessed their feelings for each other they had spent a great deal of time together. It wasn't a far stretch for anyone to assume they liked each other.

The days seemed to fly by as well as trickle on in slow motion. It was quite odd, but Hermione felt more at ease with what was coming as she relaxed further into her bath. Her and Severus had sat down with the Headmistress and explained the Ron situation, Minerva took it better than Hermione had thought, she was sure there would of been at least one question of 'are you sure this really happened my dear' but instead the elderly witch had to keep herself from crying. It shocked her a little that she held no doubts if she were telling the truth. She didn't even request to see her memories in a pensive. It made her think back when she had tried to tell Molly.

 _"Mrs. Weasley? May I talk to you?" Hermione's voice seemed small, nothing like her sure demeanor she always wore with confidence. She had to force herself to come back to the Burrow, but she knew she had to tell Molly. She lived in the muggle world as well, she knew if Ron continued down this path she wouldn't be his only victim._

 _The witch turned from her work she was doing in the kitchen with a somewhat surprised angered expression._

 _"Hermione! I haven't heard hide nor hear from you! You left without saying a word and all I could get out of Ron was that you broke up with him and stormed off."_

 _She stepped closer, with her hands wrapped around her stomach, she was trying to keep herself together._

 _"That's not exactly what happened, it's why I wanted to come talk with you."_

 _Mrs. Weasley dropped what she was doing to give her full attention to her._

 _"Well?" Hermione bit her lip, she knew this was going to be hard but it was worse than she had thought, and to make it more difficult Molly seemed to be mad at her._

 _"I-I left because of Ron." She closed her eyes, trying desperately not to recall what had happened. "He...forced himself on me after I repeatedly told him no." She said quickly and a little breathlessly._

 _In an instant she saw a hundred different emotions flutter across Molly's face._

 _"Hermione…" The witch's voice was laced with what sounded like disappointment. "I expected more from you."_

 _She felt the blood drain from her face, Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted to protest but the words wouldn't come._

 _"To make up such a story just because you don't want to be with Ron."_

 _Again she tried to speak, but her world seemed to shift, darkness felt like it was clouding over her vision. Her instincts told her to flee, but her feet wouldn't move._

 _"Now, you need to leave and go think on your actions missy, this will stay between us, but I expect an apology to myself and Ron before you ever step foot in this house again."_

 _The young witch felt sick, finally her feet listened to her and started to move; not bothering to look back, she ran. Her skin crawled, and she felt...dirty. How could her life end up like this?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the bathroom door. She hadn't realized she had been in the bath so long, all without even washing.

"Hermione are you alright?" Severus velvet voice echoed through the door making goosebumps erupt across her skin. It amazed her that his voice alone could arouse her.

"Yes! Fine." Her voice sounded airy.

"May I come in?" She heard the amusement in his words. The blasted man. She should've never told him his voice exited her.

"Yes…" Looking down, she realized all of the bubbles had disappeared, she remembered to cast a warming charm on her bath, but forgot the bit about the bubbles. Maybe...her wand. She looked over to see her wand placed on the sink.

Bollocks. She would just have to deal with being more espoused than she already was being in a bath.

"Well, I do have to say that I should interrupt your bath time more often." His rich voice cascaded over her, making Hermione squirm in the clear liquid.

"Are you done?" He asked while bending down, dipping his hand in the water.

"No, I haven't even used soap. I've just been enjoying the warm water." She felt her face heat under his lustful gaze. He was brilliant at hiding his emotions, but it seemed his perfect mask chipped away each time they were together. He didn't bother to hide his eyes trailing up and down her body.

"My lucky day then." Snape stood and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Her gaze focused on his task, making her heart accelerate. She had never bathed with anyone before, and she felt almost giddy that he was going to be naked in the water with her.

He stopped himself when he saw her eyes set on him. He got carried away at times, and forgot to ask if she felt completely comfortable, even though the look that was dancing behind her eyes told him that she very much approved.

"Unless you object?" She shock her head no, so he continued until he was just as exposed as she was. Just less wet. He inwardly smirked, if he had a say she would become more wet. Much more...

He motioned her to move forward, and the young witch complied, sliding forward, showing her glistening perfect back.

He positioned himself comfortably behind, pulling her flush to his chest. Severus lathered the cloth that was beside him and started washing her skin, kneading her tense muscles in her shoulders. Snape felt the tension leave her as low groans filled the air as his hands kept up their work.

He started washing down her arms, lathering every inch of her until he came to her clit, he spread her legs so he could bring the rag between them, he gently swept over her pussy. Once, then twice, a little harder each time, making Hermione gasp in pleasure. The sounds were making his dick respond, well that and the fact that Severus had a gorgeous and very naked witch pressed to him.

He dropped the cloth, and started to push his finger inside of her, making her automatically thrust her hips into his hand. Severus added another finger making her moan in sheer ecstasy. He smiled at how responsive she was. He couldn't get enough of it.

His fingers swirled inside of her, moving in and out as he pressed his thumb to her swollen nub.

"Oohhh!" She didn't bother trying to be quite, which just made him smile even wider. He was sure if anyone walked by her chambers they would hear her.

He quickened his movements, feeling her walls tighten around his hand. She was close, and he knew just what to do to push her over the edge.

"Come all over my hand love." He drawled in her ear. Extracting more groans and mewls from her. She bucked into his fingers again, making the water lap around them.

"Fuck! I'm coming." She shouted and gasped making his cock pulse on her back. He loved when he could elicit naughty words from her.

He removed his fingers slowly as she came back to reality.

"That was...brilliant." She panted, leaning fully on his chest.

She turned to face him after a moment, seeing his inviting cock bobbing above the water.

"I think it's your turn." He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Wondering what she had in mind.

"Giving you pleasure is wonderful all on its own." He pulled her closer, kissing her plump lips.

"Mmmm" she kissed him back, but pulled away, sitting on her haunches.

She bent down kissing his chest, nipping down to his nipples, lightly sucking on it's hard exterior.

He grunted as she kept up her assault. Soon her mouth trailed down to his stomach. Before he could tell her she didn't have to do anything, her lips and small hand were around his hard member. Her tongue swiped up and down his shaft, making it grow even harder. Hermione fit his whole dick in her mouth, sucking harder, as her head moved up and down faster. The sight of her sucking him off made him go mad with desire.

With her free hand she started to cup his balls, moving them back as she pressed lightly on his scrotum.

"Holy fuck." He hissed, it took all of his self control not to explode in her mouth at that very moment.

She moaned around his dick, sending even more pleasure through him. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Her-mioneee...I'm going to…" she understood, and she just plunged his dick deeper, sending him over the edge, allowing him spill his cum in her mouth. Severus watched with amazement as she swallowed his seed. If he wasn't completely drained it might of made him orgasm again.

"That was marvelous." He couldn't help but compliment his witch. She was amazing, everything he always knew he wanted.

They both finished washing themselves, happily content with the events that just happened.

Hermione stepped out of the tub after Snape who was holding a big fluffy towel out for her. She moved forward as he wrapped it around her, drawing the witch into his arms so he could kiss the top of her head.

She nuzzled into his chest, while pure happiness filled her. She couldn't remember a time she felt like this. He made her feel calm, but alive at the same time. Severus challenged her but never to the point of pushing her too far. The sole thought of him made her insides turn in excitement, and she always wanted to be around him, which struck her as the most odd since she was fond of her space. She contemplated all this why feeling utterly safe in his arms and realized how she felt…

"I love you Severus."


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you Severus." It was the four words he thought he would never hear. The same four words that made his heart stop and the dark man in him want to rebel against. He had been thinking a lot lately on his feelings for the beautiful witch. Being honest about his emotions still seemed to haunt him a little, his past still liked to remind him of his unworthiness and show him he was better off on his own, at least it used to be true. He had realized that the never wanted to be without her and he would do anything to protect her. But... was that love? His heart screamed that it was, but his sodding mind had its doubts. His frame was frozen around her and he knew that he needed to say something, anything at this point. But he just couldn't. What if he said it and she ended up hurting him, or worse he hurt her. It would just be that much worse. Wouldn't it? His body seemed to recoil from the thought of the emotional damage it would do.

His instincts kicked in then, and before he knew what he was doing he responded to them. His feet carried him until he was out the door and down the hall, escaping to his chambers. Her words kept replaying in his mind, and each time her voice echoed in his mind, his chest tightened and his heart accelerate. He thought of the way she was safely secured against his chest, and how utterly warm she felt. Then those words...She...loved him. He was a former death eater, a snide, dark man who never thought he was worthy of such an emotion, but here this goodness of light, a women who showed him how to truly be himself, and the most brilliant and extraordinary witch he had ever known, loved him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He growled at himself. Snape stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hall knowing he had just possibly made the worst mistake of his existence.

Hermione stood in her bathroom, a little dazed. Her heart wouldn't stop trying to beat out of her chest. She knew the potions master was new at expressing his emotions, and she felt like a complete idiot for blurting out that she loved him.

 _Too soon_! She shouted at herself in her head.

She knew that, but the words came out before she could stop them. Hermione was hurt he had ran, but she knew her confession scared him. It scared her too.

The witch resolved to go and find her dark professor and explain that though she did feel that way she didn't expect him to come out and tell her the same anytime soon. She didn't want to push him.

She had spent the majority of her life being pushy and look at where that got her.

Hermione tightened the bath towel around her as she headed for her bedroom to throw on some clothes. Moving down the small hallway, out into the living space to get to her room a bright flash of something caught her eye.

She turned to see what the red streak was and froze instantly. Hermione's whole body ran cold as she felt her muscles constrict. Her senses were telling her to fight or run, but her body wouldn't listen. Her mind worked hard, trying to find a solution, but in her haste she left her wand in the bathroom and the only way out was currently being blocked by her horrid past.

"Hi Mione."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ron." She breathed. The redhead Was casually standing with his arms crossed over his chest, he seemed relaxed. Almost like the friend she once knew. Hermione hoped there was no sinister intention, but then she locked her focus on his eyes, the bright and good boy she once thought she loved didn't seem to be in there. Instead the witch saw hate and anguish, they all had been through so much at such a young age, she knew Ron didn't know how to cope with it. She wasn't sure she would ever forgive him for what he did, but it didn't stop her heart from aching for him. He needed help, but first she had to think of a way to escape this nightmare.

"How did you get in here?" She knew she had warded her chambers, very well and in all fairness Ron wasn't stupid but he definitely wasn't smart enough to break through her barriers.

A small smile tugged at his thin lips, but didn't reach his eyes. Instead it just tuned her stomach with uneasiness. That and he didn't answer her, but started moving closer. She automatically stepped back, trying to keep a wide distance between them. If she could just get to her wand… if she made it through this, the first thing she was going to do was buy a blasted wand holster.

"Ronald…" her voice was steady. "How did you get into my room?" She asked again, taking another step back. His face pulled into a frown as he stopped his advancement.

"Your boyfriend." He said with a calm eeriness. Too calm.

He moved forward again, yet still managing to block an escape to the door. His features changed again, making her skin crawl at the pure hatred displayed on his face. "I knew you were a lying bitch. You are shagging that greasy git." The venom seeped through his calm facade. She knew she had to get herself out of the worsening situation. Turning on her heel she pushed off the floor with all her strength, bolting towards the bathroom. She knew she only had a few precious minutes to grab her wand to defend herself.

She shoved through the bathroom door, and reached for her wand and started speaking her spell when a crushing blow came to her head. The world seemed to dim as she tried to hold onto her wand tighter. Hermione fought with the darkening blackness, but the pain that enveloped her was pounding through her head, making her dizzy. She lost the battle of her heavy eyelids, and watched slowly as everything around her disappeared.

Just when Severus made up his mind to go back to Hermione's room a bright river otter frantically swirled around him, with no words or direction to it; then just...vanished.

It took less than a second to realize who's patronus it was. His blood ran cold before he bolted forward in the direction of his witches chambers. Whoever it was that caused her to send a call for help was going to be so very sorry.

"Damnit! I shouldn't have left!" He knew this wouldn't be happening if he had just stayed. He tried his best to keep calm. He would be no use to Hermione if he let his blasted emotions get the best of him.

He reached her door expecting it to be open and her wards down, but everything looked intact.

"Shakespeare" he muttered the password allowing her door to click open. He drew his wand, slowly entering her chambers. He stepped into the main living area and quickly scanned the surroundings. Nothing looked out of order, but his gut told him there was something wrong.

He made his way down the hallway to where he had last left her, the door to the bathroom was ajar and steam was wafting out into the open space. He took a step further and his foot landed in water.

He wanted desperately to charge in, but he couldn't risk altering anyone to his presence. Severus quietly opened the door and had to stop the bile that threatened to come up in his throat.

 **A/N: please review and share your thoughts! This story is coming to an end. :) ~Enchanted21**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's body was bare except for multiple bloodied lacerations scattered across her skin. She was on her knees pointing her wand with a slightly shaking hand at an unconscious Weasley who seemed to be in a body-binding curse. He snapped his attention back to his witch and noticed her eyes were frozen open and staring at the redhead like she was waiting for him to spring up and attack. He swallowed hard, trying to keep a level head and scan the rest of her body for damage. She had bruises forming under her eye and across her cheek, and a burn occupied her left side. Snape looked back at the useless lump of man laying on the floor again and wanted to curcio him until the bastard forgot who he was.

Severus moved with caution, not knowing if Hermione registered his presence. He didn't want to startle her into hexing him. He came to her side and knelt down not caring if he got wet, gently placing his oversized hand on her fingers that were gripping the wand, lowering her arm down slowly.

"Hermione, love...it's alright. He won't hurt you anymore." He cooed into her ear, while stroking her wet hair. She blinked a few times as silent tears started to stream down, adding to the water that already occupied the floor. He took her wand and placed it on the sink, while he shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over her naked form.

Hermione's body loosened, breaking the stiff posture it held. She looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time and it nearly broke what was left of his heart.

"You...came back." The young witches voice was oddly steady for what had just took place, but then again this was the same women who faced the dark lord, though he knew this was a different kind of evil she faced, a much more personal battle.

"I should've never left...I…" Hermione's body sagged against him as her eyes fluttered shut. She lost some blood, but her cuts weren't too deep from what he could tell, she was breathing heavily which meant she had passed out from the stress. With ease he cradled her in his arms and kicked past the git on the ground. He called for Madam Pomfrey and the Headmistress as he placed Hermione on the couch making sure she was still covered.

Severus went back to the bathroom, once again shoving past the disgraceful lump so he could turn off the water and clean up the mess with a simple flick of his wrist.

"What in the bloody hell…" a pathetic groan came from the floor. His words burrowed under the potion master's skin, eating away at his thin composure.

When their eyes met he dove into the redheads mind, seeing his hatred and lust for Hermione, before he knew what he was doing long crunches of shattered glass fell around him as he had Ron shoved against the long mirror that clung to the open wall. He flexed his fingers, causing the Weasel to gasp for air.

"The only reason you are alive," he raised Ron up further. "is because I would rather not rot in azkaban away from the witch I love." He bit out the words as droplets of scarlet fell from Ron's back.

"Severus," Minerva's sharp voice cut through him. "we will deal with Mr. Weasley, I assure you."

With one last shove to the back of Ron's head, and tightening the body bind spell, he released him.

"Auror Potter and Nott are coming to take the situation from here, apparently Mr. Weasley has been missing for the past week."

A slur of profanities were coming from the helpless bastard for beneath them. Before Severus could lash out, Minerva shot him with a silencing spell.

"Why don't you go tend to Miss Granger, Severus. We can handle this here." He almost scoffed, so could he...but he needed to be with Hermione. Every second he spent with the sodding dirt bag made him itch to kill him more, unconscious or not.

Spots danced around, making the room seem unclear. Hermione didn't move as the events of the night came trickling back to her.

She waited for the despair to creep in but, oddly enough it didn't come. She had fought against Ronald, and won. The only thing she cringed away from was the lack of clothing she was wearing. Pain started to deep into her joints, it was like a buzzing all over her skin. She knew he had hit her with a couple curses and the stinging jinx, there really wasn't much room to dodge in her 54 square foot bathroom. Her right leg pulsed letting her know it was more than just one jinx that hit her.

She went to try and move, but large hands softly crept over her shoulders, gently pushing her back down to the couch.

"Hermione, you need to lay still until I or Mrs. Pomfrey can heal you."

The velvet sound of Severus's voice soothed her instantly, she knew she loved him but she also knew she could wait for him to say it to her. A force inside of her told her without a doubt that he already did.

Professor Snapes cloak billowed out behind him as he went to kneel next to her, his calloused hands felt like heaven against hers as he lightly stroked the back of her fingers.

"Hermione…" she held her finger up to his lips to silence him. "It's ok, I agree you shouldn't of ran away from me, but I understand that you need time to sort through your…" his lips molded around hers, as he poured everything he had into it. He had to pull away much too soon, she still was hurt and it wouldn't do them both any good if they got too excited.

"I love you."

His fingertips brushed the side of her cheek, she looked a little startled and at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say that, really."

Snape just rolled his eyes, that might of surprised her even more than him saying 'I love you.' She was for once in her life at a complete loss for words.

"I love you, I should've said that to you even before you confessed it to me."

The inner know it all in her went to argue, and this time he cut her off.

"Lie still so I can tend to your wounds," He kissed her forehead as he stood up. "maybe it'll allow you to work out in that beautiful big head of yours that I am indeed telling the truth." A handsome smirk pulled at his lips.

After every inch of her was inspected and the damage was for the most part healed, she was finally allowed to sit up. His confession kept replaying in her mind, and with each memory of his smooth voice speaking those words...it sent warmth all over her body.

"Say it again." He stopped straightening his robes and quirked an eyebrow at her. Instantly deciding to sweep her up in a heated kiss.

Severus whispered against her lips, making her shiver.

"I love you, and I always will."

 **A/N: that's it loves! Hope you all enjoyed! :) please review!!! I am going to possibly do an epilogue or maybe a sequel not sure yet. Depends really if I have the inspiration and if you lovely people the the story enough to have a second one.**

 **~Enchanted21**


End file.
